In the Body of Another: Part 4: Puppy Moose Hybrid
by 1198991k
Summary: The fourth part of a story about a girl who has travelled to other worlds as different people. Now, she must deal with a mad brother, a previously dead family member, and a horrible British lady.
1. Chapter 1: So Get This

CHAPTER 1: SO GET THIS…

I woke up and groaned at the aches in my body. I sat up and ran my finger through my hair. Which was different. Not again. I looked down and sighed.

I saw a long and very muscular body. My new torso clothed in a navy teen shirt and a plaid shirt. My new legs wrapped in endless denim. My new feet covered by white socks.

I got out of bed and scrubbed my face. Stumbling into the bathroom, I tried to clear my head.

Well seeing Sam's face and not mine helped. His long hair framed his face. His almond shaped eyes were hazel and filled with emotion. His thin lips parted.

"Sammy?" I heard Dean call.

I started to panic. Dean scared me a little. It was easy to be with Sam. He was so sweet and comforting. Dean was…Dean.

"Dean?" I tested my voice.

"Hey." He appeared in front of me and for the first time in my life, I was looking down at a man. "How are you feeling?" He sounded so caring. Not for long.

"Well…um. I need to tell you something." I stuttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm not…well." I started.

"You aren't Sam, are you?" He took a step back. "You are the famous Heartland."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, your family is nuts." He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was true. And Dean wasn't going on kill me.

"They are." I smiled.

"I can't wait until he comes back!" Dean smiled.

"Don't tease him." I replied.

"Whatever. So are _you_ ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Slept really well." I shrugged.

"Sam got hurt on the last hunt. The pain killers male him sleepy." Dean told me.

"He seems fine now." I glanced over his body.

"I have already hunted. Guess I have to research." I didn't know for sure.

"Good thing you are in geek boy." Dean smiled before walking off.

I followed him. We ate breakfast and started looking for a hunt. It was rather boring and tedious. We looked online for many signs of Supernatural creatures. We didn't find ant. What do we do now?

Apparently, we keep looking while we stay at the bunker. I suggested something fun, but no cigar. I ended up deep in research. Soon, an obituary popped up under the key words I typed. I looked over it.

"Dean. I got something." I said.

"Hit me." He looked up with relief.

"A couple was found out in a cabin. They were camping. Get this…the door was unlocked and there wasn't a trace of anything. Fur, tracks, nada. There has been others recently…" I checked over the past several decades. "It happens every 42 years. Bet it is a wendigo." I looked at him.

"Yes, but you can't come." He stood up.

"Why not?" I asked defensively. "Oh, right. Ok. But what do I do while you are gone?"

"Whatever it is that you do." He shrugged.

"Ok." I rolled my eyes. "Be careful. You are going alone?"

"I will take Cas. And we will be fine." Dean said.

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye." He walked up the stairs and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Mom?

CHAPTER 2: MOM?

After Dean left, I explored the bunker. It was bigger than I thought and amazing. I got to see the kitchen, bedrooms, dungeon, and the garage.

I wondered for hours. It was around that time that I regretted not eating breakfast. My stomach growled so loud that it startled me. When was the last time Sam ate? I went to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks when I saw her. Mary.

"Mary?"

She turned and I looked intensely at her. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and warm face. Speaking of her face, she looked really confused.

"Sam?" She said softly.

"Um, no." I stuttered.

"No?" She said louder.

"No. I just body swapped with him." I said quickly.

"Body swapped?" Mary was shocked.

"Yes. We can sit and talk about it." I suggested.

"Okay."

I explained everything to her. She looked shocked, then unsurprised, then upset. I suppose it was hard to hear that your world could end. Mary just came back from the dead. I patted her arm awkwardly.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Me?" I asked. "Okay, I guess. Just a lot of pressure." I smiled.

"Just like my boys."

"Yeah."

My stomach growled again.

"Oh. You haven't eaten." Mary stood up.

"You don't have to do anything." I told her.

"I do. Let me make you an early lunch." She insisted.

"I thought you didn't cook?" I asked.

"Who said anything about cooking? I was just going to slap a sandwich together and throw it on a plate. Then had you a mostly full bag of chips." Their mother explained.

"Oh. I could do that." I replied.

"Let me. Call it a motherly instinct or politeness."

"Okay."

I ate the sandwich and chips. We started to talk about family. I told her about my sisters, my mom, and my dad. She mentioned Sam and Dean. Mary hated that she missed everything. I shared what I knew.

"Dean was a great big brother." I assured. "It might have been bad most of the time, but there was some good moments. Watching movies at Bobby's, them being dressed as superheroes, and then the Fireworks of '96." I smiled.

"Your right. I wish I could have seen it." She stared at her coffee.

"Me too." I reached her hand.

As soon as my skin touched hers, the kitchen jerked and turned into something else. I was me again and standing next to Mary. Both of us where leaning against the Impala. Dean was holding a lighter and walking over to a young Sam. They set the fireworks and we watched them go off. Sam and Dean looked so happy. Next it was we watched a certain Christmas. Sam gave Dean his famous necklace. The memories started to speed up. We saw both pranking each other, fighting over money, watching Chuck Norris, and smiling in the Impala.

I jerked my hand away from hers. I stared into her wide eyes. I stood up and so did she. I stumbled out of the room feeling dizzy. I heard Mary yelling after me. The world seemed to be shifting and blurring. I felt something wet running down over my lips. My head spun and soon the ground lurched to me. I passed out before I hit the ground. I woke, still in the hallway. I opened my eyes and was met by Mary's concerned gaze.

"Heartland?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up." Mary gently pushed me back down.

"What happened?"

"That is what I wanted to know. I have already called Dean. Both of them finished the case and are on their way here. We will figure this out." She told me.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Psychics

CHAPTER 3: PSYCHICS

The conversation was lengthy and full of questions. Especially from Cas. Dean asked more about if I had ever shown having powers before. The answer was no. We thought about our next course of action. He wanted to contact Rowena and Crowley.

"No! They will us take advantage of us." I argued. "What about Missouri?"

"Missouri?" Dean asked. "We haven't talked to her in a decade."

"And why not?"

"We didn't want to drag her into anything then we sort of…" He trailed.

"Out of sight, out of mind. Or little too late?" I asked.

He just shrugged saying it didn't really matter.

"Well, I vote we go. She would know more than anyone else and not kill us later." I said, stubbornly leaving no room to argue. "Capiche."

"Capiche." Dean replied.

"You say Caposh back." I informed.

"Technically both of you are wrong. It Italian for…" Cas started.

"I'll stop you right there. I am impressed, but not interested." I cut him off from going into a full, long history of it all.

We all loaded up in the Impala and drove from Lebanon to Lawrence. Through the first hour I dealt with Dean's music. He was impressed that I knew some of them. The problem was that some sucked and I didn't want to hear anyone. He turned it off and I pulled out Sam's phone. I listened to some of his music for thirty minutes. Some of it was good, like Pearl Jam, but most of it was awful also. I pulled up YouTube and listened to music.

"Whatcha listening to?" Dean asked.

"Country." I answered.

"What song?"

"Um, Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton." I responded. "Do you wat to hear?" I looked over at him, silently begging.

His eyes widen a little, then his face softened. Oh, right. The irresistible puppy dog eyes. I could use to that.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. After hearing it, he commented. "That sucked. Why is country so sad or slow?"

"It isn't always. His other song is kinda funny. And I the newer guys aren't. They created something called country pop."

"Yeah. I don't think I want to hear that."

"Well, maybe I do." Mary said. "I have some catching up to do."

I beamed. I played Nobody to Blame. Then some of country pop's finest, like Jason Aldean, Luke Bryan, and Thomas Rhett. She didn't seem to like it too much, but didn't say anything. I decided to stop torturing them.

"I discovered a new Johnny Cash song." I looked at Dean.

"Really? What is it?"

"Ghost Riders in the Sky. My mom said someone else did it."

"Okay."

As it played, I thought about things. I thought about my new powers, my future, and what was to come. What if Missouri couldn't help? And what did this mean? Could this new ability help me somehow? Would it become more? I leaned my head against the window and tried to forget it. Instead, I imagined what the song looked like. All I thought of was the ghost riders in season 6 of Teen Wolf. Which made me wonder what they were up to? I wondered if I would ever see them again. I really started to miss them.

The car stopped and I saw her house. I suddenly felt nervous and too big. Lumbering out of the car, we walked up to the door. A lot of things had changed since we saw her last. They weren't two boys looking for their father, with no mother, or friends. They had changed so much.

The door opened up to reveal a small, plump looking woman with greying hair, a wrinkled face, and a stern look. I felt so anxious that I started to twist my fingers.

"I see. More trouble. Isn't always-. Oh my." Her eyes widen. "Mary?"

All four of us explained the events since we saw her. We did brush some things under the rug. We told her that Sam's powers got strong and he was killed, Dean sold his soul and died, Castiel saved him, Sam trusted the wrong girl and she rose Satan, Sam's killed Satan and died as a result, Castiel brought him back without powers and Sam lost his mind, Castiel fixed Sam and went crazy, then around that time Leviathans mysteriously escaped, then Dean and Cas went to Purgatory. Both escaped, then we tried to close up Hell, and Dean had the Mark of Cain forced on him, and then he had it ripped off him by a witch and she released the Darkness. After that we battled the Darkness, met God, put things right, and as a gift we got Mom.

"I have a feeling you boys are editing somethings and leaving out things, but no matter. The problem is what is up with this child." She stared at me. "You aren't Sam."

"No. I am Heartland." I went on to quickly explain the time traveling, without mentioning the Lilium, and told her what happened with Mary.

"Hmm. That reminds me of Psychometry. It is where you can touch something and gather information. But that would only work if Mary had the ability. Not you. And it is fact based, not emotion. It will only tell its maker and uses." She looked back and forth. "I want you to try to give me a memory."

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"When Sam and Dean found their Dad."

"Okay. Give me your hand." I held out Sam's large one.

As soon as my skin touched hers, everything melted away. We were standing a dark room. We heard Dean say 'Dad?' They all stepped into the light and we say their clawed up faced. They hugged. Both stood there and watched as it changed and it showed John telling the boys how he only saw evil everywhere. Then Sam and John smiling as they talked about his college fund. It melted away and turned into Missouri's house. Like last time, I was freaked out, dizzy, and confused. Dean and Mary comforted me as Missouri ran to get some water. She handed it to me and I thanked her.

"So what was that?" I asked.

"Well…it sure is amazing and really clear. I believe it is Sam's psychic waves and yours mixing. Both of you appear to have psychic abilities. This world and Sam brought yours out. You can transfer memories, possibly even thoughts and emotions. I don't know a name for it or what it will become. You are very unique. I can try to help…" Missouri trailed off.

"I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4: Figuring it Out

CHAPTER 4: FIGURING IT OUT

We stayed at Missouri's for a few days. She told me a lot and we practiced some. Now I wasn't as dizzy as I usually was. Also I was aware of it and didn't give a memory every time I touched someone. We also worked on which memories. I could already do that, but she wanted something from my past that I hadn't thought about. Apparently my own memory improved and I gave her a memory of me as a three year old, running around in my front yard. I was getting better.

We had to leave. I doubt the reason I was here was to stay and use magic. I needed to research and do what I needed to do so I could leave. I wasn't Sam. I wasn't supposed to be here. She told me to practice and try transferring emotions and thoughts. Castiel offered to be my guinea pig.

We loaded up in the car. As we drove back, I researched a hunt. Mary sat in the back with me and helped me. I had to type in certain key words and be very cynical about it. I had to know what was lack of information or just something to unusual to explain. Then there was some made up explanations. Finally we found a ghost hunt in Mississippi and a werewolf hunt in Oregon. Mary took the ghost hunt while Dean and Cas took the werewolf. That left me sitting alone at the bunker.

I became bored very quickly. I walked through the bunker and looked around. The place was huge and very interesting. Me being me, and Sam, I went to the library and started reading. I found a lot of Mythology. I learned about Titans, Mount Olympus, The Nine Worlds and the Tree of Yggdrasil, and El Dorado. I got excited as I read about Druids and the Nemeton.

Again, I was reminded of Teen Wolf. Stiles and the gang would have to deal with that if they haven't yet. I hadn't thought to warn them or ask anything like. I was thinking about body swaps, different worlds, and an upcoming war. I wanted to ask so much.

I heard a low thud. I stood up and grabbed the gun. Holding it in front of me, I walked around. I heard a creak in the floor. As I turned around, pain shot through my head and my world turned black.

I woke up with a massive headache. I groaned and I noticed my some things. Like that I was sitting up and my arms were painfully tied behind my back. I shot up and opened my eyes, which did no good. I was I what looked to be a cellar and there was nothing down there. I started to panic and jerk around. I froze as I heard the door opened. Light flooded in and I saw heels. Slowly I saw more and more. Then standing before me was Toni Bevell.

"Hello Sam Winchester. I happy to see you again." She smiled.

"Wish I could say the same." I retorted.

"Oh. Don't be like that. I just had some things to clear up with you." She stood right in front of me so I had to look at her.

"You could have called."

"True. But after I get what I want…I have to kill you." She shrugged and walked off.

I just stared. What? Immediately I started to write my will and wonder what would happen with me being in Sam, but wait. I am Sam Winchester. I am strong, fast, and capable of doing things. And if I fail, someone will notice and help me. Dean could save me.

"So…first…where is your family?" She asked.

"Oh. Greedy. You wanted all of us. I thought I was special." I titled head and smiled.

"No. I need to kill all of you. Where are they?" She growled.

"I don't know. Hunting I guess considering we are hunters. Man, Blondie, I thought you could figure that out."

"Funny. I don't have much patience. So don't play with me." She sighed. "So why aren't you hunting?"

"'Cause I had a hot date in a couple hours." I responded.

"Really?" She didn't believe me. "So why were you look up Druids? Is that your next hunt?"

"No." I snapped.

"No?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was looking up something from a TV Show." I blurted.

"A TV Show?"

"Yeah. Teen Wolf. I think it's Season 3 A that they appear. I was binge watching it and wondered if they existed." I shrugged. "Look it up if you don't believe me."

She glared at me, but did look it up. I watched her face as she read about it. I shifted and tried to see if I could get lose. It didn't look promising with handcuffs, not rope. Toni made a clocking noise and looked up.

"So just been watching TV and dating?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, because I have other hobbies than killing monsters and torturing people." I sassed.

"Cute. I think despite you stupidity that I have gotten a very important piece of information." She walked over and got a few inches from my face.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yeah. You aren't Sam." She whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5: Questioning and Rescuing

CHAPTER 5: QUESTIONING AND RESCUING.

"What? Yes I am." I declared as she walked off. "How did you get that, Blondie?"

"That!" She pointed. "Sam doesn't talk like that. Dean does."

"Well, we have only meet once lady and I am his brother." I reasoned.

"True. But let's see if you can prove your Sam." Toni Bevell smiled.

"How?" I wondered.

"By asking some questions and if I'm not satisfied I will try something else."

"Okay. Shoot." I hoped this would be too bad.

"When did pick you up at Stanford and why?" Toni asked, staring at me.

"October 31st, early in the morning. He wanted to look for Dad." I told her.

"Speaking of him, when did John Winchester die?" She asked.

"My father died July 2006 at 10:41am." I said quickly.

"Do you know the day?" She asked.

"No. Things were crazy. We were dealing with a demon." More like the show's timeline was different than the real world's timeline.

"But you know the time?"

"Yes. I was there. That kind of thing is imprinted in your brain." I looked down at my lap.

"Okay. Where and when did you met Gordon Walker?"

"Late August in Red Lodge, Montana. We were hunting vampires." I told her.

"Hm. What happened on May 2nd, 2007?"

"I turned 24." I replied.

"That's it?" She smiled.

I tried to think, but came up blank.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Where and when did Dean's deal end?"

"Um. New Harmony, Indiana." I guessed. "I don't remember the date."

"Funny. You only turned 25." She smiled. Crap.

"So when and where did he come back? And how?" Toni questioned.

"September 2008 in Pontiac, Illinois. Because of Castiel." I took a deep breath.

"And what did you do during those four months?" She leaned forward.

"I hunted, tried to find a way to get him back, and I hung out with Ruby." I looked past her at the wall.

"Hmm. Vague. What happened in Ilchester, Maryland?"

"Lucifer rose."

"How did you defeat him? Please give as much information as possible."

"Um…well I let him possess me and we ended up in Stull Cemetery near Lawrence, Kansas. It was May. Bobby and Adam, who was possessed by Michael was there. So was Cas and Dean. He hurt Dean, but I resisted. I threw the rings down and fell into the cage, dragging Michael with me."

"Okay. I see. When did you come back?"

"I don't remember." I sighed.

"Really?" She sounded so happy.

"I was soulless and then there was the wall. I don't remember a lot."

"When did you get your soul back?"

"I don't remember." I refused to look up.

"When did the wall fall down?"

"June." I replied.

"Who did you meet around your next birthday?"

I struggled to think of what could be going on in the episode. The two people who stand out is Garth and Charlie. Which one was around my birthday? Why is my birthday so important to her? I guess because I always get those questions wrong.

"Sam?" She looked at me.

"Charlie." I guessed.

"How and when did you learn about the Men of Letters bunker?"

"Um…from our grandfather Henry Winchester. He time traveled to escape Abaddon. Didn't do him much good?" I whispered the last part.

"When did you start the trials to close the gates of Hell?" Toni looked really interested now. I bet she wants to know all about that.

"February." I blurted out. I didn't really know.

"When did you finish?"

I guessed by the eager look on her face.

"May."

"When did Kevin die?" She asked me.

"Um…in the fall. I don't know! I was possessed." This questioning was exhausting.

"When did Dean get the Mark of Cain?" She asked quickly.

"December." I blurted.

"When did he kill Abaddon?" She fired at me.

"June."

"When did he get the Mark off?" Toni yelled.

"June of the next year!" That sounded possible right?

"When does Mary come back?!"

"I don't know. We were busying trying to stop Amara!" I yelled back at her.

Suddenly my phone rang. Dean? I looked down as she grabbed the phone from my pocket. I didn't see the caller ID. She hung up and put it back in my pocket.

"Well, you started off great. But I don't believe you're Sam. You know what everyone else is doing, but you don't know what you were doing and when. That isn't right." Toni said a little breathless. "I have some things to do. I'll be back."

She stomped out and I sat there breathing heavily, sweating, and wanting to go home. I wanted to lie in my bed, annoy my sisters, and see my mom. I didn't want to body swap, time travel, and deal with this. It felt like hours before she came back down. She looked curious, but upset.

"Well, we went back to the bunker and looked for more clues as to who you are. Your brother had a very interesting book in his room. It was about body swapping."

"So?" I acted like I didn't understand. "Wait. You think? That's crazy. I am Sam! There has been no body swapping. We were on a hunt recently and we read that book." I lied.

"Really? Well give me a memory." She ordered.

"A what?" I stared wide eyed at her.

"A memory. How would I do that?"

"The same way you gave Mary one." She smiled.

"How…" Ketch and that stupid bug under the table. I forgot!

"You can do it." Toni grabbed my arm and squeezed.

Due to my weak defenses, everything started to melt away. I quickly tried to get a handle of it. I tried to pick a memory. Many floated in and out. Like Dean showing up at Stanford, John dying, Dean getting the Mark of Cain, Amara and Dean talking. Then, the connection was gone.

"What?" Toni looked flustered and she stepped back. "You weren't there for some of that. We have the information telling us where you were. How?!" She yelled, pulling out a gun.

Suddenly, the cellar door opened up and Dean came running with Cas and Mary behind. All looked surprised to see her. Toni shot at them, but only grazed Dean's arm. He cursed and shot her in the leg. With a yell, she hit the ground and dropped her gun. Mary grabbed it. Castiel knocked her out.

"What now?" She asked. "We can't kill her."

"Yes you can." I heard myself say. "The British Men of Letters are going to kill us. Ketch has the place bugged and killed Mick." I told him quickly and loudly.

"No. He's in London." Mary said.

"No! Ketch lied. He isn't the good guy! Mitch is dead. He was shot in the head. I'm sorry. I wasn't think. I should have…"

"H-Sammy." Dean said, looking at Toni. "Calm down. Let's get out of here."

He untied me and we walked out. I glared at Toni Bevell as we walked by her. I hoped we never see her again, but I knew we would.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Touch the Dead's Things

CHAPTER 6: DON'T TOUCH THE DEAD'S THINGS

As soon as we got in the car, Dean started to fire questions at me. Laying my against the window, I answered. I told them everything I knew. The creepy old lady that I dumbed Umbridge, Ketch going through the whole place and bugging it, Mitch getting shot, and the plan to kill all of them.

"And you didn't mention this before because?" Dean asked.

"I forgot! I have a lot on my mind. Like body swapping, new worlds, trying to hunt, meeting fictional people, have the weight of many worlds and millions of people on my shoulders, and preparing for a war!" I yelled at the very top of my lungs.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Mary said, in a very calm voice. "I don't know much about Ketch or any of the other British Men of Letters. I don't what they will or won't do. We just have to go and find all of them. And get a plan together."

"Okay. First, we need to find out why Heartland is still here. He- she can't help us here." Dean growled.

"Not my fault." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry. Everything is just…" He trailed.

"Crazier than when angels, Leviathans, and demons." I supplied.

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a while before I said anything else.

"I wonder how confused Toni Bevell is." I said.

"Why? What did she want?" Dean glanced at me.

"I don't know originally. I guess the same thing as last time. But then she believed that I wasn't Sam. I guess she thought he was possessed. She started asking hard questions like when did this happen and where. I did okay with where, but not when. Then I didn't know anything and I started guessing. I did okay I guess, but then she went back to the bunker and looked around. She knows about the body swapping and my memory thing. That is when I remembered that the house was bugged." I explained.

"Did you share memories with her?" He asked.

"Some. Like you getting the Mark of Cain." I answered.

"But you weren't there." Dean looked at me.

"Yeah. So I guess she knows I'm not Sam. You're right. We have to get me out of here." I sighed.

When we got back, it was night. We ate a late dinner, showered, and went to bed. The next morning, I asked them about their hunts. They went alright. So I guess time to look for some more. I found two by myself and gave one to Mary. Dean and Cas wanted to go on the other.

"Why can't I come this time? Maybe then I will leave!" I suggested.

"Yeah, forever. Because you're dead." Dean snapped.

"This is an easy hunt. Just a case of ghost or demon possession. Nothing major like God or Amara. Or crazy people from England." I argued.

"Fine, but stay close to me." Dean agreed.

"Thanks!"

The first place Dean and I went was the police station. We flashed out badges, sauntered over to the guy sitting in the cell, and talked to him. He told us that he was just looking through some of his grandfather's old things when everything went blank. I wonder if it is like the civil war soldier and the coin…

"Was your grandfather a veteran?" I questioned.

"Yes. He fought in WW2. I was messing with his medals. He fought in Europe…" He trailed off.

"Is he deceased?" I asked.

"Yes. He died last week of a heart attack. Why?"

"Just wondering. Thank you for your time."

"What are you thinking, Heartland?" Dean asked as we walked out of the police station.

"Of the civil war soldier and the coin. Remember. You had just gotten out of Purgatory and tried to shot Sam."

"Yeah." Dean sounded upset.

"We need to go to the place and see if one of those medals are missing." I said.

"Okay. Let's go."

We went to the veteran's house. We found his attic and found the glass case full of medals, but one. His Medal of Honor. I looked through other stuff and found pictures of him and three other soldiers. I looked on the back and found four names. Jonas Griffin (the grandfather), Brandon Reeves, Drake Kingsley, and Dan Burrow. I showed Dean the picture.

Then, we looked up the men. Only Dan Burrow was alive. Brandon Reeves had died during the war. Drake Kingsley had died a few months ago in a car wreck. We drove to Burrow's house.

"Sir, we were wondering about you, Jonas Griffin, Brandon Reeves and Drake Kingsley."

"What about us?" He asked.

"You guys were friends before the war, correct?" I asked.

"Yes. Well…until Reeves passed away."

"And why was that?" I wondered.

"Well, Kingsley kind of blamed Griffin. He was supposed to look after him. He was there. We weren't. He did save others and was given the Medal of Honor. Kingsley didn't think he deserved it. I took Griffin's side. Kingsley got so angry. Started to drink and was arrested a few things. The man was drunk when he wrecked."

As we left we saw an ambulance drive by. I cringed at the sound and hit Dean. With only a small glance, he ran to the car. I followed clumsily. We drove after it. There was another attack. The victim of the grandson had left the hospital and attacked his ex-girlfriend. I ran to the cop car and saw that the boy was sitting in the back. I pulled out a rag and opened the door. The boy snarled. I saw the Medal hanging out of his pocket. I grabbed it and ripped it out of his pocket. I slammed the door and found Dean still standing there.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Me getting the medal." I held it up.

"Wow. So we just burn it now." Dean shrugged.

"Yep. No dead people. Only two hurt people. This was a pretty good case."

We went to the cemetery that night. We decided that burning his bones would be a good idea also. I threw the medal down there and we burn it along with the bones.

We made it back to the bunker. I took a shower and laid down. As my eyes closed, I felt like I was floating. Then falling. I jerked up and found myself back in my room. In my body. I sighed and laid back down.


End file.
